russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanbol University is back with a new trio via ‘Wanbol U’
June 1, 2019 Claiming to be the comedy capital of the Philippines, the original sitcom Wanbol U will join IBC 13's primetime comedy sitcom lineup, including the Joyce Abestano-starrer phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, which airs every Saturday night, the phenomenal gag show T.O.D.A.S. every Wednesday night and the political satire Sic O'Clock News which moves to Friday night slot into a weekly comedy newscast. Here are the complete cast for Wanbol U. Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa and Joshua Garcia Members of its cast include Kenzo Gutierrez as Kenzo Balidosa, one of the notorious twins; Manolo Pedrosa as the good-looking Manolo Valentino, the student freshman at Wanbol University; and Joshua Garcia as Joshua Balidosa, one of the notorious twins. Together with the trio are Candy Pangilinan as Wanbol University’s prefect of discipline and professor Miss Candy; Romnick Sarmenta as Mang Romnick, the cafeteria owner; Prince Clemente as freshman student’s assistant Prince Larena; Jane de Leon as Kenzo's female roommate and fellow student Jane Villaneuva; Kayne Lacuna as Kayne Anson; Shiara Dizon as a social climber and poser girl Shiara Lustre; Katarina Rodriguez as teacher's assistant Miss Katarina, and Ali Khatibi as Mang Romnick's assistant and the cafeteria's waiter Ali Manzano. The show will be directed by Jose Javier Reyes and Dante Nico Garcia. It hopes to help the comedy genre on TV, even if only during weekends. So the dramas gave completely overtaken primetime TV on week nights and days. Sitcoms have shown potential, based on the success being enjoyed by Iskul Bukol, the top-rating and award-winning phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom for high school students and teachers on the secondary level. IBC 13 will be focusing on talent development in 2019, so they'’re giving these three young actors in Wanbol U”, which is just one of the new shows that was presented to the press by IBC exec Wilma Galvante who officially announced all their plans for 2019. We just hope that the new generation of the rebirth of Wanbol University led by Kenzo, Manolo and Joshua known as the Balidosa twins and Manolo Valentino, inspired by the legendary sitcom of Tito, Vic and Joey known as the Escalera brothers. As the new IBC Tuesday sets the trend towards a faster-paced primetime. It is expected that Wanbol U premieres on IBC 13 this coming June 4, 2019 at 9:00 in the evening after the last daily primetime teleserye in the primetime program block of the network. 'PTV: Para sa Bayan' Your Full-Service, Your Source of News, Information, Public Service, Educational, Entertainment, Cultural & Sports. :Monday-Friday :4:10 am - PTV News Headlines (Anthony Pangilinan, Rhea Santos) (replay) :4:55 am - Morning Tagala (Patricia Reyes (born in December 1, 1991), with Ralph Obina, Jules Guiang, Gab Bayan, JV Cruz, Annjun Magnaye, Zyren dela Cruz, Carby Salvador, Jake Napoles) (LIVE) :8 am - :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (Ramon Miranda) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (Lourdes Carale) (rerun) :Fri: CONSTEL English (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) (rerun) :8:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (Dr. Zeny Domingo) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (Queena Lee-Chua) (rerun) :9 am - Daily Info (Audrey Gorriceta, Diane Querrer) (LIVE) :9:30 am - DOSTv: Science of the People (Gel Miranda) :10 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) :11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 am - ASEAN Documentaries :11:30 am - Du30 on Duty :12 nn - Yes Yes Yow! (Bugs Opulento, Manuel Dajes, Maynard Roque, Jeff Vegerano, Sandy Matias) (LIVE) :1 pm - Sentro Balita (Alex Santos, Catherine Vital) (LIVE) :2 pm - :Mon-Wed: Unlad Pilipinas (Ceasar Soriano) :Thurs: Digong 8888 Hotline (Kris Ablan, Trixie Jaafar) :Fri: Damayan Ngayon (William Thio, Emily Katigbak) (LIVE) :3 pm - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) (with Malacañang Press Conference) :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :4:15 pm - Du30 on Duty :4:30 pm - :Mon & Wed: Proudly ASEAN :Tue: Sharing ASEAN :Thurs: Colours of ASEAN :Fri: Passport on Wheels: An APO Documentary :5 pm - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) :5:30 pm - PTV Sports (Snow Badua, Meg Siozon, Dennis Principe, Yra Dalao) (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (Angelique Lazo, Rolly Gonzalo) (LIVE) :7:45 pm - Angelita (Criza Taa) (SMAC Television Production) :8:30 pm - :Mon: Sulong Pilipinas (Jules Guiang) :Tue: Gramo (Alex Santos) :Wed: Iskoolmates (Gab Bayan, Tricia Bersano, Sky Quizon) :Thurs: GSIS Members Hour (VP Margie Jorillo, Mgr. Bo Sanchez) :Fri: Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (PCOO Sec. Martin Andanar, PCOO Asec. Kris Ablan) (LIVE) :9:30 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :10 pm - Hur Jun: The Original Story (Solar Entertainment) :10:30 pm - PTV News Headlines (Anthony Pangilinan, Rhea Santos) (LIVE) :11:15 pm - :Mon: BizNews (Tony Lopez, Elizabeth Lee) :Tue: Public Eye :Wed: Tulay (Cong. Maite Defensor, Admin Billy Andal, Mar Masanguid, Dir. Jet Claveria) :Thurs: ASEAN: My City, My Love :Fri: Paco Park Presents (Chichi Atienza-Valdepenas) :12:15 am - PNA Newsroom (William Thio, Rom Dulfo) :12:45 am to 2 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) :Saturday :5:30 am - Soldiers of Christ :6:30 am - Salaam TV (Princess Habibah Sarip) :7 am - Yan Ang Marino (Maresciel Yao, Vice Admiral Eduardo Santos) :7:30 am - Ani at Kita (Diane Querrer) :8 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (Mayor Gerry Calderon) :8:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo (Philip Daffon, Jr.) :9:30 am - The Popeye Show (Tagalog dub) :10 am - Regal Academy (Tagalog dub) :10:30 am - Bakugan: Battle Planet :11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 am - The Doctor Is In: Made More Fun (Karla Paderna, Asec. Eric Tayag and Dr. Mar Wynn Bello) :12 nn - Yes Yes Yow! (Bugs Opulento, Manuel Dajes, Maynard Roque, Jeff Vegerano, Sandy Matias) (LIVE) :1:30 pm - Auto Review (Ron de los Reyes) :2 pm - NBL (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :4:15 pm - NBL (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :6:15 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (Ceasar Soriano, Rocky Ignacio) (LIVE) :7 pm - The Marriel Show (Marriel Dagohoy) (SMAC Television Production) :8 pm - Dear Heart (Michelle Vito) (SMAC Television Production) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Magandang Gabi Pilipinas (Ceasar Soriano) :10:15 pm - Pros & Cons (Usec. Joel Sy Egco) :10:45 pm - Kasama Movie Mania (Tagalized Hollywood films) (Solar Entertainment) :12:30 am to 2 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - The Key of David :6:30 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) :7:30 am - Ani at Kita (Diane Querrer) :8 am - Alagang Magaling :8:30 am - Pop Pixie (Tagalog dub) :9 am - Regal Academy (Tagalog dub) :9:30 am - Keke's Story (Tagalog dub) :10 am - Ejen Ali (Tagalog dub) :10:30 am - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) :11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 am - Lutong-Luto (CJ Hirro) :12 nn - SMAC Pinoy Ito! (Justin Lee, Mateo San Juan, Heaven Peralejo, Isaiah Tiglao, Rish Ramos, Jimboy Martin, Sharlene San Pedro, with Kyzha Villalino) (LIVE) (SMAC Television Production) :2 pm - NBL (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :4:15 pm - NBL (LIVE) (Solar Sports) :6:15 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (Ceasar Soriano, Rocky Ignacio) (LIVE) :7 pm - Genie in a Bottle (Yen Quirante, with Desiree del Valle, Mark Lapid and JJ Quilantang) (SMAC Television Production) :8 pm - Artista Teen Quest (Isaiah Tiglao, Princess Ella Apon and Rayantha Leigh, with juries Riva Quenery, Anton Juarez, Mateo San Juan and Justin Lee) (SMAC Television Production) :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - An Evening with Raoul (Raoul Imbach) :10:30 pm - Sunday Night Showdown (Tagalized Hollywood films) (Solar Entertainment) :12:30 am to 2 am - Shop TV (Solar Entertainment) THE NETWORK :As the national television network under the supervision of the President Communications Operations Office (PCOO), the People's Television as PTV unveils a new look with a new line of programs set to define a wider coverage. It is a government-owned and controlled corporation created by law, Republic Act 7306 amended by Republic Act 10390. :PTV began operations in 1974 as GTV-4. It was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting System in 1980. :On March 26, 1992, President Corazon C. Aquino signed Republic Act 7306, turning PTV Network into a government corporation known formally as People's Television Network, Inc. (PTNI). :In June 1992, the network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Since 1992, PTV has been operating on revenues it generates on its own. RA 7306 stipulates that the government shall not allocate funds for the operations of the network. :PTV has been on full satellite transmission nationwide since 1992. Its flag station, PTV-4, which is based in Quezon City, boasts of a 40-kilowatt transmitter sitting on a 500-foot tower. With its 27 provincial stations and its affiliation with over 800 cable systems across the country, the network has extended its reach to approximately 85% of the television viewing public nationwide. :Since then, PTV has set a new trend in the television industry by being the first to acquire digital technology. It is also the first network to use all solid-state transmitters in its provincial stations with power ranging from 1kw to 10kw. It is also the first station to convert its satellite transmission to digital compression as well as simultaneous transmission of main programs to the Network's provincial stations and independent cable TV systems. :PTV is also known for the excellence it has shown in the late 80s by garnering several awards for three succeeding years from the Catholic Mass Media Awards and producing several award-winning programs. :For the past years, PTV exerted efforts in finding ways to improve the network. In fact, they have converted their satellite transmission recently to digital video compression making it possible for interactive Satellite News Gathering transmission during news and special events coverage. PROFILE (People's Television Network) :Television is the most effective medium for relaying messages to various publics and the People's Television Network (PTV 4) is proud to be on the air to bring news and information to the nation. PTV 4 is doubly proud to be present and serving right from the start - on February 24, 1986 - the third day of the EDSA Revolution. The station was on the air bringing much awaited news to an information-hungry Filipino nation. :Immediatetly upon taking over a heavily damaged broadcast facility, the People Power volunteers found an MBS-4 looted of equipment, with no program inventory, and with only one hundred fifty-four pesos (P154,00) left in cash from a 1986 budges of sixty million pesos (P60M) and a few employees and equipment to do Malacanang's bidding. Even the employees had no tenure. The new PTV 4 was able to rise, phoenix-like, from the ruins of its predecessor, and in the span of 6 years, achieved many things. :PTV 4 has never been, officially, a government station. No money from the national government has been funded the station. PTV 4 has been funding from the General Appropriations Act (Annual National Budget) and sales from blocktimers, among others. All its funds are self-generated. :INNOVATIVE PUBLIC INFORMATION :1. Maintained a balance of views - a compleye turn around from the heavily handed censorship of its predecessor MBS-4 during the Marcos regime. :2. Carved out innovations in news programming as the only TV station with a morning show Morning Talaga; four major newscasts Daily Info, Sentro Balita, Ulat Bayan and PTV News Headlines; and daily and hourly newsbreaks PTV Newsbreak. :3. Led in public affairs programming with pioneers such as: BizNews, Iskoolmates and Public Eye which became forerunners of public affairs programs in Philippine television. :Pros & Cons :4. Provided models for public service programs such as Sulong Pilipinas, Digong 8888 Hotline and Damayan Ngayon. :5. PTV has also partnered with several government agencies in co-producing shows designed to bring government services closer to the people. These programs include GSIS Member Hour, The Doctor Is In: Made More Fun, DOSTv: Science for the People and Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo. :6. Provided lessons for educational programs such as Chemistry in Action, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and CONSTEL English. :7. Provided popular for entertainment programming, including the station-produced shows like the daily noontime show Yes Yes Yow, the daily game show PCSO Lottery Draw and two musical variety shows Paco Park Presents and An Evening with Raoul. :8. PTV also partners with SMAC Television Production, including the daily primetime soap opera family drama series Angelita, the sketch comedy sitcom The Marriel Show, the romantic drama anthology Dear Heart, the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show SMAC Pinoy Ito!, the fantasy sitcom Genie in a Bottle and the reality talent competition Artista Teen Quest. :9. Provided leadership in sports programming, like PTV Sports, Auto Review and the National Basketball League (NBL). :10. Broke the dominance of commercial television networks, when in 2016, it ranked number four in TV ratings among five networks in Metro Manila. It was proven, therefore, that a government TV station can be a sizeable share of the viewing audience with a programming that is balanced and credible. :11. Became the first Hall of Fame awardee of the Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA) by winning the Best Station with Most Balanced Programming for three consecutive years, among other awards. :12. Provided longer daily broadcast hours to news and public affairs information, including coverage during natural disasters. :From an MBS-4 with poor ratings, a small outreach and looted-of-equipment network in 1986, PTV 4 now ranks among the top networks in terms of nationwide reach and coverage. The network embarked on a Facilities Upgrading Project with assistance from the French government. Under the Second and Third French Protocols of 1990 between the Philippine and French governments, PTV 4 was recipient of FF74.2 million (P28 M) in the form of transmitter facilities, studio, video and equipment. :PTV 4 now broadcasts from its new headquarters at the Philippine Information Agency compound in Visayas Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City. :PTV 4 launched its satellite-simulcast broadcast programming last February 14, 1992 for nationwide outreach. With the acquisition of the uplink equipment to match the Transponder 54 of the Palapa B2P Satellite lease from Telkom, Indonesia, PTV 4 operates on a full-time satellite broadcast 24 hours a day. :Programming is 11% News; 13% Public Affairs; 16% Educational; 19% Sports; 36% Entertainment and 5% Religious. THE VISION :Specifically, the People's Television Network is committed to pursue the following objectives: :- To make itself the fourth leading television network, giving priority to high-quality news and public affairs, educational, entertainment, cultural, and sports programs. :- Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. :- Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. :One of the major leaps, PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. :PTV consistently ranks among the top 5 television networks in the country. :With 16 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. :PTV programs may also be seen worldwide via the international channel PTV World, which started its global broadcast reach in 2003 in cooperation with the Television and Radio Broadcasting Service (TARBS), Glocal Media Network and the direct-to-home satellite of Dish Network, in Eastern Canada (via Rogers Cable and IPQube), in Africa (via DTH provider), the global expansion signalled a new directions for PTV as it became accessible to the rest of the world, particularly the millions of Filipinos overseas. PTV can be seen in Australia, North America, Asia Pacific Region, Indian Ocean country states, Hawaii, and the West Coast of U.S.A. PROGRAMMING :NEWS :Daily Info (PTV's in-house production) :Morning Tagala (PTV's in-house production) :PNA Newsroom (Philippine News Agency (PNA)) :PTV News Headlines (PTV's in-house production) :Sentro Balita (PTV's in-house production) :Ulat Bayan (PTV's in-house production) :Ulat Bayan Weekend (PTV's in-house production) :PUBLIC AFFAIRS :BizNews (PTV's in-house production) :Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (Radyo Pilipinas (RP1)) :Damayan Ngayon (PTV's in-house production) :Digong 8888 Hotline (PTV's in-house production) :Du30 on Duty (PCOO) :Gramo (PCOO) :GSIS Members Hour (GSIS) :Iskoolmates (PTV's in-house production) :Magandang Gabi Pilipinas (Great Czar Media Productions) :Passport on Wheels (APO) :Pros & Cons (Philippine News Agency (PNA)) :Public Eye (PTV's in-house production) :Sulong Pilipinas (PTV's in-house production) :Tulay (Monday Times) :Unlad Pilipinas (Great Czar Media Productions) :EDUCATIONAL :Chemistry in Action (produced by PTV in cooperation with DepEd, DOST and FUSE) :CONSTEL English (produced by PTV in cooperation with DepEd and FUSE) :Fun with Math (produced by PTV) :Physics in Everyday Life (produced by PTV in cooperation with DepEd, DOST and FUSE) :Science Made Easy (produced by PTV in cooperation with DepEd, DOST and FUSE) :DRAMA :Angelita (PTV's in-house production and SMAC Television Production) :Dear Heart (PTV's in-house production and SMAC Television Production) :Hur Jun: The Original Story (Solar Entertainment) :COMEDY :Genie in a Bottle (PTV's in-house production and SMAC Television Production) :The Marriel Show (PTV's in-house production and SMAC Television Production) :VARIETY :An Evening with Raoul (PTV's in-house production) :Paco Park Presents (National Parks Development Committee and PTV in cooperation with NCCA) :SMAC Pinoy Ito! (PTV's in-house production and SMAC Television Production) :Yes Yes Yow! (PTV's in-house production) :REALITY :Artista Teen Quest (PTV's in-house production and SMAC Television Production) :GAME :PCSO Lottery Draw (PCSO) :The Doctor Is In: Made More Fun (PTV's in-house production and DOH) :CULTURAL :Ani at Kita (PTV's in-house production) :Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (NCCA) :Mag-Agri Tayo :Salaam TV (Salaam Television) :INFORMATIVE :DOSTv: Science of the People (DOST) :Lutong-Luto (Sixteen Degrees Entertainment Production) :Yan Ang Marino :CARTOONS :Bakugan: Battle Planet :Ejen Ali :Keke's Story :Regal Academy :Pop Pixie :The Popeye Show :Winx Club :SPORTS :Auto Review :NBL (Solar Entertainment) :PTV Sports (PTV's in-house production) :MOVIES AND SPECIALS :Kasama Movie Mania :Sunday Night Showdown MORNING TALAGA :Morning Balita - Morning Newscast (Ralph Obina) :PTV Traffic Center - Traffic Update (Annjun Magnaye) :PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast (Miguel Cruzada) :PTV Sports - Sports News (Ralph Obina) :Intriga Talaga - Entertainment News (Pat Reyes) :Mr. Palenke - Public Market Price Update :Artsy Craftsy - A weekly segment for arts and crafts. :ASEAN TV :Best Buys :Dermaesthetique - Health and beauty. :Eat's Fun - Food features. :Negosyo Ko - Business and Economy Segment :FAB: Fashion and Beauty - Fashion and beauty tips, style and trends. :FriDates with Carby (Carby Salvador) :Health is Wealth - Health tips :It's A Sign (Annjun Magnaye) :Juan Overseas :Just 4 Kids - A children's segment. (Robbie Wachtel) :Lifestyle - Lifestyle segment. :Live Performance - Interview of the live guest performances from your favorite artists for the day. :Lutong Bahay - Recipe of the day. :On The Spot - Interview Portion :Passport on Wheels :Pop Culture :School Hopping - School events. :Special Feature :Trip Ticket :WWW: Whatever, Whenever, Wherever - Features DAILY INFO :PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast (Miguel Cruzada) :Bantay Presyo - Public Market Price Update (Cleizl Pardilla) :PTV Traffic Center - Traffic Update (Annjun Magnaye) :Serbisyo, Trabaho, Atbp. - Public Service, Classifieds and Job Search :PTV Sports - Sports News (Audrey Gorriceta) :Ang Latest - Entertainment News SENTRO BALITA :Sentro Pulis - Police Report :PTV Traffic Center - Traffic Update (Mica Ella Joson) :PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast (Jutt Sulit) :Sentro Global - Foreign News :PTV Sports - Sports News (Snow Badua) :Sentro Intriga - Entertainment News ULAT BAYAN :Serbisyong Bayan - Public Service (Angelique Lazo) :Ulat Pulis - Police Report (Rolly Gonzalo) :PTV Traffic Center - Traffic Update (Arrian Jeff Ignacio) :PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast (Ice Martinez) :Ulat Global - Foreign News :PTV Sports - Sports News (Rolly Gonzalo) :Ulat Intriga - Entertainment News (Ina Ongsiako) PTV NEWS HEADLINES :Top Stories - Tonight's Headlines :Business News - Business and Economy News :PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast (Edmund Rosales) :The Nation - World News :Foreign News - Foreign News Overseas :PTV Sports - Sports News (Anthony Pangilinan) :Entertainment Headlines - Entertainment News ULAT BAYAN WEEKEND :PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast (Trixie Jaafar) :Ulat Global - Foreign News :PTV Sports - Sports News (Ceasar Soriano) :Ulat Intriga - Entertainment News YES YES YOW :Mr. & Ms. Lodi ng Bayan :FatShionista :Mr. & Ms. Campus Lodi :Toughmen :Mega Jackpot